Limelight
by Aiseki Anrui
Summary: [Earth Girl Arjuna] Saiyuri love Tokio, but she knows that he won't ever really love her back. All she can do is stay back in the darkness and allow Juna to steal the limelight.


**Author: **Aiseki Anrui

**Summary: **Chikyuu Shoujo Arjuna. Saiyuri loves Tokio, but he'll never really love her back. All she can do is wait in the darkness, and allow Juna to take the limelight.

**Disclaimer: **Me? Own Arjuna? I wish. Stop teasing me already.

* * *

**Limelight**

I'll always be in the background, won't I? No matter what I do, no matter what I say- I'll always be second to her. I could jump off a building, save your life, or scream at the top of my lungs that I love you, and…..you'd just ignore me, wouldn't you? You'd just smile and walk away, and pretend that I didn't mean it. And you always will.

All I am is the substitute, the stand-in. Whenever Juna's off doing whatever it is she does, you come whining to me, knowing that I'll take pity on you, that I'll pay attention to you, that I'll love you just as much as she ever would. You come to me and complain about Juna, and I smile and nod, and listen intently. I play the friend, the confidante, the supporter- but inside, I want more. And you simply refuse to realize that, don't you? You refuse to see that I'm in love with you. And every time I get close to telling you, you back off and run away before I get a chance

You're such a jerk, Tokio. But I love you.

But you know, Juna doesn't even deserve you. She's a nice girl and all, but you're far too good for her. You really love her and care about her, but every time you try to help, she just pushes you away. That really ticks me off. You go out of your way to support her, and she just walks all over you. But you still come back for more, slithering after her like some sort of pathetic slug. Maybe you _like _to be walked on. That would sure explain a lot.

And besides, why do you love her, anyway? I asked you something like that once, when were at Meriken Burger. What's so special about her? And what really sucks is that you couldn't give me a straight answer. It wasn't her eyes or her smile or that she was smart or pretty. No, you said. You liked her as a whole. I almost died when you said that. How can you really mean that? You like her as a whole? Tokio, she ignores you and criticizes you and harps about all of this earth stuff. And what's up with her not eating food? You like her as a whole because she tells you that we're all evil for eating cows? You like her as a whole because she's as crazy as those freaky environmentalists? If that's so, then there's something wrong with you.

You say that you love her, but she drives you insane. Everything little thing she does pisses you off. And then you call me, all upset, and complain about how Juna's being weird and won't open up, and….blah blah blah. I've heard it all before, and God knows I'll hear it all again. I want to be there for you, and I want to help you, but don't you realize how much I hate it? How much I hate hearing you talk about her? You don't realize that it hurts me more then she ever hurts you.

What angers me the most though, is when you come and see me. We hang out, go to Meriken Burger, or go to karaoke. We have a fun time and for a little while, just for a little while, you forget Juna. You smile and laugh and flirt with me, and I love every minute of it. And just when I think that it's real this time, just when I think you really mean it, just when I think that you're starting to love me back, Juna shows up. She shows up, or she calls, or we see her. And as soon as Juna appears- BAM. I'm not the same girl to you anymore. I'm not the girl you flirted with and hung out with. No, as soon as Juna shows, I'm just the buddy, I'm just the friend. And even after she's gone you still act like that, until the next time you forget, and the next time I begin to hope, only to be crushed when Juna walks in the door.

But you have no idea, do you? You do, but you pretend you don't. You pretend that you don't know that I love you, and you pretend that we're just friends. Over and over, you keep on playing this game Tokio- insisting we're just friends, and that you and Juna are something more. But after she's upset you, after she's pissed you off, it reverses- you and I are something more, and you and Juna are just friends. And though my mind knows that it's not real, and that you don't mean it, my heart falls for your dirty trick every time. Every time you turn to me, I fall in love with you all over, only to have my hear crushed underfoot by Juna, who effortlessly squashes any chance of you and me without even trying.

But, I guess this is the way it's going to be, isn't it? You won't give up Juna, and I won't give up you. You're in love with a girl as crazy as the moon, intentionally oblivious that there's another girl who loves you. But every time she hurts you, every time she makes you upset, I'm there waiting for you when you turn around. I'm there to help you, there to make you feel better, only to see you sprint away from me and back to Juna. It's like we're all on a stage. For you, Juna will always be down and center, in the spotlight, the center of your vision. And I'll be up left, in the shadows, left behind in the dark. And though occasionally the focus of your light will shine on me, it'll always revert to Juna. No matter what, the spotlight of your attention will always go back to her.

And she'll always be the limelight.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, so it's not that good...but as this was one of my first fics I ever wrote, I decided to upload it for old times sake. I always felt sorry for Saiyuri- yeah she's a little heartless, but she really cares about Tokio, and all he does is lead her on and then turn around and love Juna. In case no one's noticed. I _really _don't like that boy. Juna annoys me, but Tokio just plain pisses me off. However, I don't generally go in for bashing cannon characters of any series, so Tokio's free from that accursed fate. Anyhow, if you've read this far, please review and then go read my other fics. They're a lot better then this one. I promise. 


End file.
